


Mother of Monsters

by winterofthedarkestlight



Series: Fantasia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magical Realism, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterofthedarkestlight/pseuds/winterofthedarkestlight





	Mother of Monsters

It looked like an eight. She told him so.

His face began to contort into a crude resemblance of their child, _her favorite, she always played favorites,_ but then he laughed.

He took her hand and gently slipped the ~~infinity~~ eight onto it, purple gemstones glowing so bright that they must be---

It makes sense, he said. She did not know what he meant. She never understood machines.

They had _seven_ children, she said. Greed, sloth, gluttony, envy, pride, wrath, lust. _Seven_ , not eight.

He laughed.

Everything has a mother, he said.


End file.
